


Lullaby

by VampirePharie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePharie/pseuds/VampirePharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas has nightmares so Dean sings to him but denies it whenever Cas asks if it was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Prompt: Cas has nightmares so Dean sings to him but denies it whenever Cas asks if it was him.

It's late when Dean wakes up to Cas tossing and turning beside him, mumbling and whimpering in his sleep. Ever since he became human, Cas has suffered with nightmares and nothing Dean does seems to help. That is, until one night he discovers the one thing that works; singing to him.

The first time he sings to Cas it's a rainy night in the middle of September and that day they dealt with a nest of vampires. Cas wakes Dean by calling out his name and Dean pulls the ex-angel into his arms in an attempt to calm him. He tries talking to him, whispering soothing words in his ear and stroking his back but still Cas trembles and whimpers. Out of options he decides to sing.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."

It seems to be working, as Cas stops trembling so much and his frightened noises quiet down, so Dean carries on. 

"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing. ‘Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do. I still miss you babe and I don’t wanna miss a thing.”

Cas has now completely settled into Dean’s arms and his breathing has evened out. Dean smiles and drops a kiss to the top of his head. He doesn’t want the nightmare to come back though, so he finishes singing softly to his boyfriend before falling back to sleep. The next morning when Cas asks if it was him singing last night, Dean denies it and pretends he slept through it all.

The next time Dean sings to Cas is a few weeks later and Cas wakes Dean by crying out in his sleep and lashing out as if fighting something off. He doesn’t want to distress Cas any further by attempting to hold him, so Dean starts to sing again.

“Look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul, and when you find me there you’ll search no more. Don’t tell me it’s not worth trying for. You can’t tell me it’s not worth dying for. You know it’s true. Everything I do, I do it for you.”

Cas is still kicking out and fighting the duvet so Dean continues his song, softly and slowly calming his boyfriend until he’s able to gather the smaller man into his arms and comfort him. By the time Dean finishes his song Cas has settled down and is no longer fighting or crying. Dean gathers him closer and follows him into his dreams. Again the next day he denies singing to Cas, saying that he didn’t hear a thing.

This pattern continues for several months; Cas has nightmares and Dean sings to him until he settles back down. Always something soft and slow that calms the ex-angel quicker than talking to or holding him. Cas always asks about the mysterious singing and Dean always denies it and says he heard nothing. 

Months later and it’s Cas who is woken in the middle of the night by a sharp cry of his name. He rolls over and finds Dean curled into a ball at his side, shaking and clenching his fists. It seems the most natural thing in the world to sing to him.

“And I’d give up forever to touch you ‘cause I know that you feel me somehow. You’re the closest to Heaven that I’ll ever be and I don’t want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. When sooner or later it’s over, I just don’t want to miss you tonight.”

Cas’ deep but soft singing seems to work on Dean as his mystery singer’s works on him. Dean slowly settles down and uncurls, so Cas gathers him into his arms and continues to sing softly to him until they are both soundly asleep.


End file.
